Fortuna/Quotes
Female Solaris *''"Me and me old mate traded shifts. I did his, he piked on mine. Repo? Hah! That dip-faced mucker won't have any parts left to repo, I find him."'' *''"Solaris United? I don't know what that is. I'm gonna head back to work. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."'' *''"The only difference between a friend and an ambidexter is opportunity. It's not a personal lie I wouldn't sell you out for the right price."'' *''"Quills, you see 'em everywhere these days if you know where to look. Corner of your eye, pulling strings."'' Male Solaris *''"I'm Solaris and proud. As are all me clan. The Repo's, the Wasters. Those adrift in the bio-waste. Disgusting, no pride to any of them. I'll work hard. Me old man worked hard an' his old man before him. No time for those who would rather rot in the streets. Me? None."'' *''"Some kids made me a clubhouse in the ducts. Gotta call security. That racket they call music is a needle in me receptors."'' *''"Find me a recess and close me shutters for five. I'd mainline kaft(?) to get through this shift. But they upgraded the canisters and me gastrobe(?) compability upgrade ain't due till next week."'' *''"We work hard now. But for sure we'll suffer. We'll all be forgotten in the culling prosperity. Nef Anyo watches over us. The Order of the Profit too. Life is profit, ain't it what they say?"'' *''"Self-employed, me rear end, only thing I own is second-stage toxic shock. The water I'm threading and head full of bad dreams."'' *''"Checked into the machine shop to get me mic serviced. Can't bloody sleep. Cause I can't turn the bloody thing's off."'' *''"Seen that character floating around, talking in riddles or not at all. I say she's one of them Quills. Where they go, things change, so they say. And when the things me mucker, folk like you and I get caught in the cogs."'' *''"Me contact says they found a stash of Orokin era Navtrons. He tells me they mark sites that do no exist on current maps. Most intriguing. I'll pay you well, but you must submit to a memory wipe."'' *''"I'm adrift, outta work, washed up. They can't take me coin, so they coming for me parts."'' *''"You hail from Acaron? I have a brother there! Here, a gift for you! I'm not SELLING it, it is a GIFT! Thanks you friend, you are most welcome. Say, might you loan me a couple of hundred credits? But I have given you a gift! You would take that from me, and offer nothing in return? Criminal, brigand, thief!"'' *''"Hahaha! Not to worry, plenty more more vertebra where that came from!"'' *''"Repo's. Work hard, or that's how you'll wind up. Arms repossessed, legs repossessed, eyes... repossessed. Work hard, earn your rig, and you'll be fine."'' *''"Help a guive out guv'ner. Buy bonds (???) a thrower, best in the biz. And I've been adrift for cycles. Buy bonds? 0.13% goes to paying off what little is left of this decrepit rig. Buy bonds? I don't clear the interest, I don't buy back ma organs. It's brain-shelving for me for sure. Buy bonds, eh? Buy bonds?"'' Broadcasts Female Broadcaster *''"Charity encourages laziness. Do not donate to charity. Direct your financial compassion to the Order of Profit."'' *''"It's cold outside. Warm yourself with the teaching of the Order of Profit. Rates apply."'' *''"A few days off? Interest accrued? Now you're in a fight you cannot win. Who can you turn to? The Corpus Solaris Order of Profit. Plant a seed today! Life is profit, profit is life."'' *''"Each cycle ask yourself, can I work just 1 percent harder? The answer is always: yes!"'' *''"Success: it's not for losers."'' *''"Life is profit, profit is life."'' *''"Corpus, looking out for YOU. As we have always done."'' *''"Use downtime effectively. Rest, and put in a solid shift's work tomorrow."'' *''"Had some bad luck? Need a financial boost to cover the interest? With over 300 repayment models, we're sure to assign one that's right for you."'' *''"The street corner retch, lacking sensors, limbs, dignity. Weeks away from brain-shelving. The wages of indolence. Fight proudly for your body Solaris, and work."'' *''"Be on the lookout for non-conformists. Accurate reports earn substantial rewards."'' *''"Increase you usual donation to Corpus Solaris Order of profit. A larger seed makes for a larger harvest. It just make sense."'' *''"(?) You work hard, and deserve better. Our installment plan options provide peace of mind while keeping you happy and housed in the rig of your dreams."'' *''"Need quick credits to cover that sudden emergency? The Order of Profit provides loans to the faithful! -(??? Quick ToS speak)- The Order of profit (???) any time to include but is not restricted to: servitude, (?), generational indenture, organ donation, mind-wipe, brain-shelving, genetic experimentation and death. Ask an Order representative for more information."'' Male Broadcaster *''"A friendly reminder that consorting with anti-Temple dissidents carries a non-negotiable penalty of full-body repossession and mandatory brain shelving. Report any suspicious personnel for a 0.63% remuneration bonus! Keep Fortuna clean."'' *''"You may qualify for pay-cycle advances, at newly reduced rates, inquire today!"'' *''"What is interest if not Anyo's trust in you. What is the body repossession but the mark of someone who cannot be trusted? (continued) It is to be unworthy of the name Solaris. Head high, workers of Fortuna and be worthy."'' *''"Good news, you still have jobs. Carry on."'' *''"Tired hands are honest hands."'' *''"There is no failure, only indolence. There is no futility, only parasitism. There is no defeat, only sloth."'' *''"Fortuna, a message from the teachings of the Temple of Profit. With an open heart: give. With a tranquil mind: give. With conscience clear and unburdened: give. Give, that Nef Anyo might smile upon you, and all the work you put your manipulators to. Give. Give. Give."'' *''"Nef Anyo would like to congratulate those who accepted mandatory cleanup duty in the toxin zumps. Emjoy your 2 percent rebaid(?) on loan replacement."'' *''"Need to down cycle and feel good? Reward yourself with a donation to the Temple of Profit. Feel the prosperity."'' *''"What is interest. if not a measure of Nef's trust in you. What is the bodily repossession, if not the mark of one who cannot be trusted? What is it to betray the trust of he who has made a place for you by his side? It is to be unworthy of the name Solaris. Head high, workers of Fortuna and be worthy."'' *''"Nef's table is set, and your char awaits high above. How long will you keep him waiting?"'' *''Limb and organ repossession happens. Safe guard your most valuable asset: YOU. Purchase repo insurance today."'' Nef Anyo *''"I was once like you, poor indebted, lazy. Then the Void spoke to me, it said: work harder. And so I did, I earned what I have. And now Fortuna, it's your turn. Listen to the void. Work. Harder."'' *''"Are you in debt, Solaris? Then you need to push yourself. Work harder, longer. The Void does not give unto the freeloader."'' *''"Life is profit, profit is life."'' *''"The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' *''"Nef, speaking directly to you. Well done, members of the Corpus Solaris Order of Profit. I have this cycle's figures and they are very pleasing! I embrace you all."'' *''"Venus restoration is not progressing fast enough. To lighten your workload I have instituted a small interest rate hike, which compounds at each cycle. As ever, good and faithful Solaris. The Order of Profit needs 50% for this (???) Profit gives life, plan today."'' *''"Nef Anyo here. Like you, I toiled, friends, I toiled, but I pulled myself up, dusted myself off, and purchased. my. future. Join me here, in orbit, out of the dirt, above everyone else. It's just... better."'' :: *''"Give unto The Void, and be rewarded."'' Vox Solaris *''"You are not alone."'' *''"Solaris. United. You are not alone."'' :: *''"The Temple profits from your labor. Without your labor, then, there is no profit. What is the Temple of Profit without 'profit'? What then are the Corpus. without. 'us'?"'' :: *''"HOW does the Taxman keep YOU under his boot? Deny you that which you need? Blame the poor for it, and then tell you: 'Working even harder will fix it'?!"'' :: *''"The Taxman teaches that truth plus profit equals life. Solaris United reminds you that, if this is true, then truth is life without profit, and profit is life without truth."'' :: Category:Quotes